Book 1: The Goomba Rebellion
by Tathwem Essenuejal
Summary: Early days of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is even before Mario was known throughout the Kingdom. Goombas become unhappy with their social status, and decide to rebel against the Kingdom. War is eminent. Sides are chosen and only one can be victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. The only original things thoughts or ideas are the names of some of the characters who wouldn't be able to be identified without names such as the individual Goombas, and other Super Mario creatures yet to make their appearance. Everything else is owned by Nintendo, and the creaters of Super Mario Brothers. Enjoy your reading.**

Chapter 1

The Secret Meeting

It was a pitch-black night in the Mushroom Kingdom. A storm front brought in a violent thunderstorm. This plus the new moon limited visibility to very minimal. It was the perfect night for the Goombas to meet in an abandoned barn on the out skirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Josh the head Goomba of the meeting was very quiet, and stealthy upon exiting his home. He did not want to wake Todd, the chief of the Mushroom Kingdom police force. If he got busted again he would certainly get the Thwomp punishment. This is not the first time he has tried to set up a secret rebellion against the Royal Family. He was tired of being oppressed, and viewed inferior. He also knew that the other Goombas felt the same way. Ever since the creation of the Mushroom Kingdom Toads had been heavily favored by the Royal Family. They all immediately became part of the upper class. Most of them were nights despite the fact that they were weaker, slower, and more gullible than Goombas. Josh put his black trench coat on, and warily opened the door. He left into the stormy night for the meeting.

The walk was difficult with such low visibility. The night however did give Josh cover from being seen, and the heavy downpour was louder than his footsteps. Finally He found his way to the barn where everyone was to be already. It was packed with hundreds of Goombas, most of them being men, however there were some women. All the Goombas had favored Josh heavily for his attempts at in obtaining an egalitarian society within the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite being jailed several times for his protests, and demonstrations, his judgment was trusted. In their eyes, he was the definition of fortitude. In their eyes was a vista that showed them that he would lead them to freedom. His popularity was crucial to his plan of mass resistance that was about to be released tonight. He took his place at the podium to address his audience.

He politely asked his fellow Goombas, "Alright everybody may I have your attention please?" The room fell dead silent. The only sound that could be heard was the pitter-patter of the rain outside. "Good evening my friends," Goomba said with sincerity. "It is no mystery that the oppression thrust upon us has not ceased. We have tried everything from negotiating with the King to peaceful protests. They have jailed us, tortured us, and taxed us. Most recently they taxed us on our beloved Mushrooms. Ladies, and gentlemen there is only one option we have not tried, and I am tentative upon utilizing this option; war." Everyone one in the room stood with a gape.

One bold Goomba, named Bart, known for his recklessness, and foolish pride stated his opinion bellowing, "Only now is it that you realized this! After every other option is used. I have been saying this since the Attendance Act that forced us every morning, and afternoon to report in to the sheriff's office to make sure that none of us had tried to flee the Kingdom, which admittedly was repealed after Mr. Josh ad so boldly protested it gaining support from even the Yoshi's as it was a peaceful protest, and the act was rather unfair, but it was a sign that we would be oppressed. We are ten times stronger than the Toadstool army. We could have easily annihilated them years ago, and only now you realize our only option." I say we just go to war tomorrow." The crowd didn't know what to make of this comment. They all respected Josh more than anyone, and didn't like it when others criticized him, however they also agreed with Bart, for a long time they had wanted to go to war, and the only one who had suggested otherwise was Josh. All eyes were now upon Josh for an intelligent comment.

"It is true that we are stronger than the Toadstool army by tenfold," Josh admitted, "however their alliance with the Yoshis is a threat. The Yoshis are stronger than us by at least one-hundredfold, and they won't hesitate to defend them. We cannot rush into this my friend. We need to form our own alliance, which I already have plans for. This is a very risky alliance mind you, but it's our only chance. We have to form an alliance with the Koopas." Everyone in the room gasped.

The Koopas were the most powerful of all races within the world. The only reason for their lack of dominance in the Mushroom Kingdom was the fact that they had no support. The only reason they were not the supreme rulers is because in a war twenty-five years previous to the present day all the races had declared war against the Koopas. Being heavily outnumbered they made a retreat, and haven't been heard of since. Some people believed that they didn't even exist anymore.

"This is absurd!" cried Bart. "We are putting our best chances on forming an alliance with a species that may not even exist anymore. Never mind even the fact that they resent all who they consider inferior to themselves." Once again all eyes were on Josh.

"I have considered this," stated Josh, "however we have no other choice. It is imperative that we get help, because without that we have no chance in getting liberty. In fact my friends I plan to go on a journey to seek out the Koopas. Whoever wishes to come with me, and actually attempt to obtain freedom speak now!"

"I will go," declared a Goomba named Bosephus. "This is for the greater good of our needs, therefore I will join my fellow friend."

"I concur," began another Goomba, Gerard "I have sat too long expecting things to get better. One Goomba cannot do this alone."

By the end of the conference seven more Goombas volunteered to join Josh on his journey: two women, and five more men. The two women were wives of Gerard, and Bosephus, who did not want to leave their husbands' side on such a dangerous journey. Josh was pleased with the showing, and made one last address to his audience stating, "We leave an hour before dawn breaks. We meet here for our journey. Those who are not present by oh four-hundred hundred hours will be assumed to not show up, and we will depart with out you. Sleep well tonight ladies, and gentlemen. Wish good luck to those you wish it."

Josh was about to leave, when he was interrupted by a shy voice "Pardon me Josh," she began "I don't want to delay you but I would just like to say good luck for tomorrow." The voice belonged to a woman who Josh recognized, and had a deep passion for. She did not know this though. Josh would regain his composure after the moment of shock, and it was only after that would he turn around to face her.

"Thank you Ms. Valerie you are only too kind," he began. "I must say I am surprised to see you here tonight especially after our last… how would you put it… experience perhaps? We almost got killed."

"Ah Mr. Josh but that is what made it all that more exciting," she retorted. "If the sheriff had killed you during the protest surely there would have been a rebellion by now."

Josh kept himself from trembling and stated calmly, "But that would have been all for the worst my friend, and please, call me Josh, there is no need to be formal with me, I believe the two of us are familiar enough with each other."

"The same goes for me Josh you may just call me Valerie," she said in reply. "Look if you need someone to write to while you're away you could always write to me. I know you lost all your family in the Stomp Act three years ago, and all your friends are going with you. I just think it's… nice for you to have someone to talk to."

"Why thank you," Josh began, "This is a great favor you have done for me, and I hope to repay it with our freedom Valerie. I will indeed take up your generous offer"

"It is no burden to me Josh," she stated. If it wasn't for you most of my the rest of my kin would probably already be dead, along with me. Consider this a favor in return of all the work you have done."

"Consider it done Valerie," Josh said with sincerity, "I would love to stay and cat, but I must get going it is rather late, and I must be here early, and obey my own commands. Goodnight Valerie."

"Goodnight Josh," she stated in return. "Good luck tomorrow." She then stared into the sky that had now cleared. It was now filled with stars that appeared ever so beautiful, and illuminated the night sky. With no moon they seemed even more transcendental. She continued to look up, and with a tear in her eye she whispered, "Please keep him safe." In the moment she had taken her eye off the sky a star twinkled brighter than it had previously, and immediately went back to its normal state.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Adventure Begins

It was now three thirty in the morning. Josh had been pacing back and forth in his hut for two hours. The cold stone floor was spotless. Goomba had nothing better to do than clean. He couldn't fall asleep. Two things were on his mind, war and Valerie. War was on thing he did not want to think about, but he had to. He hated running on lasts resorts, but the king left him no choice; he refused to make fair terms, therefore it was time. Josh felt the action of war adulterated his image as a peaceful, and sensible Goomba. "This is crazy," he thought. "I'm searching for a race that is only rumored to exist, and planning to fight the most violent war in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. Even if I am considered a hero what will I really be? This fighting is all against my morals." He pondered more, but the more he pondered the more Valerie got into his head. "I can't be thinking about her right now," he began. "I've only had one decent conversation with the girl, and that was four and a half hours ago. Sure she seemed to have interest in me but I can't say if that's just for the reputation I've given myself or if maybe really… forget it Josh forget it, there are more important things at hand."

He checked the clock hanging above the fireplace: three thirty one. Josh could have sworn it was three thirty an hour ago. Time seemed to move like an obese slug. Josh kept thinking of where to start to find the Koopas. "Well definitely not here, Yoshi Island, or Yoshi Valley, they'd never go there," he thought. They'd never go anywhere other than a deserted area where there were no inhabitants. That only leaves the desert. Josh pulled out his map. In order to get to the desert they would have to successfully make it through Shy Guy Mountain. Shy Guy's were very defensive of there territory, and were dangerous warriors. They were armed with spears that could easily take a Goomba down. The masks and hoods they wore did ruin their peripheral vision making them vulnerable to flanks on the sides of their lines. That was the only obstacle. Josh pulled out another map to check where the lowest population density of Shy Guy's was on the mountain: the fewer Shy Guys' to deal with the safer the passage.

"The less danger I there is the better the chance I come back home again, and see Val…" he began, "no, no, no stop thinking about her right now there are more important things to do. He checked the clock again: three forty. "Are you kidding me!" he said aloud. "Oh crap," he thought to himself as he began to hurriedly but quietly put all the maps away, and headed to his bed. He laid down put his cover over his head and began to thrash violently acting as if he was having a nightmare. "If sheriff Todd comes in he'll just think I'm having a nightmare," he thought. All of a sudden his door was busted down, it was sheriff Todd a normal looking everyday toadstool a white umbrella topped head with blue spots, and General Toadsworth the most respected toadstool in the land, his top was a beige color, with brown spots.

"Good golly!" exclaimed Toadsworth, "the poor guy is just having a horrific nightmare." At this Josh pretended to wake up shocked, confused, and scared letting out a yelp.

"It's okay Josh," Todd said comfortingly, "we aren't here to arrest you now that we know you were just having a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Toadsworth asked slightly concerned.

Josh pretended to be catching his breath, and he was good at it too. He was quite the actor. "I was being chased by a Cheep-Cheep it was pretty scary," replied Josh half scared out of his wits.

At this Toadsworth laughed, "That's plenty to scare the wits out of anyone, especially those who can't swim. In my opinion it is worse than a Chain Chomp. We will leave you be now. You look scared to death though, here, I'll turn the light on for you because it doesn't look like you'll be falling asleep anytime soon."

"Thank you," replied Josh.

"No problem boy," said Toadsworth assertively. Both Todd, and Toadsworth exited closing the door behind them.

"That was a close one," he thought to himself, checking the time once more: three forty-five. "I'd bite my thumb at you if I had thumbs to bite," Josh whispered to the clock.

The more time went on, the more Josh thought about Valerie. He finally decided to do write a letter, a good-bye note if you will. "Might as well leave her a goodbye I suppose," he thought, "I'll just slide it under her door when I pass her hut on my way to the barn. What do I say, the truth? Would that be too sudden? Maybe a note that tells the truth, but not the whole truth. I'm not good at dodging the truth though. I'll just do what comes to my head I suppose. He put the pen to paper, and began to write neatly.

5/5  
Dear Valerie,  
I figured I'd leave you a goodbye note before I commence the journey. It is true that my "fortitude"  
(if you will) has served me well over the past five years, however this journey is beyond what fortitude  
can save me from. This is all going to rely on luck, and how pliable we can be to come to terms with  
allies. I will miss home, but I will enjoy writing you when I can. There is so much I'd like to say to  
you before I depart from here, however my time is short, and my journey long. We must cross the Shy  
Guy Mountains to get to the desert region. I figure it is the only deserted place left where the Koopas  
could stay in peace. Hopefully the journey is not vain. I will miss you greatly. I suppose I should tell  
you as much as I love you dearly, and hope to return to you soon.

Yours truly,

Josh W. Goomba.

Josh grabbed a white envelope, folded the paper into thirds neatly and put the letter inside the envelope. He grabbed a sticker that resembled a fire flower to seal the envelope. Looking at the clock one more time he saw: three fifty. "Close enough," he thought. He quietly opened the door, and stepped out, closing the door as quietly as he had opened it. He then proceeded to walk down the dirt road that would lead him to Valerie's house. He looked up at the night sky. All of a sudden he saw a bright light falling from the sky. It was too bright for him to look at. Then it landed on the ground right in front of him. Josh gradually opened his eyes.

"A power star," he thought in amazement at the brightly shining yellow star. He then grabbed a black sack and put it over the star to keep it from being seen, and to keep him from being seen. "This could prove to be useful on the adventure," he thought to himself. He then continued to walk towards Valerie's hut. Finally he had arrived.

"I guess I just go up to the door, and slide this underneath," he thought. He couldn't do it though, his heart was beating fast, his nerve weakened, his fear augmented. Josh felt light headed, and began to sweat viciously. There was a large lump in his throat that he could not get rid of. Out of fear he turned and ran. "So much for my fortitude," he thought. He stuffed the letter in the bag as he ran for the barn.

Josh arrived at the barn at four fifty-five. Everyone else was there early as well. "That's a nice way for our "fearless" leader to enter," began Larry (another Goomba) jokingly, "running like a little pansy from something that scared him."

"Now come on bro that's not fair," stated Gerard.

"Oh come now," Larry began, "I was just "JOSHING" him, get it," he said laughing inexorably at his puny pun.

"As crickets chirp in the distance," stated Josh. "I was just running late that's all, besides look what I found," he said pulling the star out of the sack. Upon taking the star out the letter came out as well. Josh tried to pick it up, but Larry got to it first.

"Oh a letter to Ms. Valerie Goombetta," stated Larry aloud. "I saw the way you two were talking in the evening. Somebody's in love," taunted Larry.

"Grow up will you," began Grace (Gerard's wife), "I think its rather cute the two of them." She then took the letter from Larry, and gave it back to Josh. "One thing I do want to know is why you didn't give that to her before you came here?"

"That's what the pansy was running from," stated Larry.

"If I hear one more out of line statement from your mouth you will be sorry," stated Grace.

"Now that I have everybody's attention," Josh began, "I found this power star that might help us with negotiations with the Koopas. They'd do anything for one of these. Also I believe we need to go to the desert to find them, since it is the only place that is deserted for them, in order to do that we must take a risky journey over Shy Guy Mountain, and if we make it from there the challenge should be over until we get to negotiations. If anyone wishes to back down now do so." Everybody remained standing. "Good then we head out, you follow my orders or we will not be successful in achieving our goal. We must begin." All Goombas nodded accordingly.

"The ten Goombas headed out marching east towards the mountain range. All Josh could think to himself despite the danger of the mission was, "Why couldn't I have delivered this letter, it would have saved me from more embarrassment in the end." He sighed and continued to lead his companions until they reached the base of the mountain.


	3. Prepare For War

Chapter Three  
Suspicions

It was a clear morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun shined, brightly in the cloudless sky. The only evidence left from the storm the night before were the puddles on the dirt roads, and the wetter than normal morning grass.

Toadsworth was walking casually in the town area where the Goombas lived. He was thinking about the night before, that Goomba who seemed scared to death of his nightmare. "Maybe I should go check on him," he said to himself. He proceeded to walk towards Josh's hut. Upon arrival he knocked on the door. "Pardon me," he began "just wondering if you are better from the events of the night Mr. Goomba. He waited, and received no response. He opened he door to find the lights off, and that Josh had left. "Peculiar," he thought to himself. "No Goombas are ever out that early. Maybe he just went for a little stroll. I suppose there is nothing better to do when you can't sleep." He noticed the footprints left in the mud. "Yup he most certainly left." He continued walking around town when he saw that seven more houses left 9 more footprints all going in the same direction. "Holy Cheep Cheep breath!" he exclaimed. "This isn't good." Toadsworth immediately turned around, and began heading towards the castle.

Toadsworth arrived at the castle door to turn around, and see the king on a walk with his young daughter Princess Toadstool Peach. Toadsworth immediately ran over to them. "Your highness," he said out of breath addressing the lady, "and your majesty," he said addressing the King. "I fear we have a threat to our security."

"Whoa hold your Yoshi feet General," began King Toadstool. He then turned to his daughter and spoke calmly, "Could you please go inside sweet pea I believe this news needs to be discussed between two people with experience in this matter before anything is confirmed."

"Yes daddy," said the lady sweetly as she left the grounds, and entered the castle.

"What seems to be our predicament General?" King Toadstool began with his interrogation.

"Your majesty," Toadsworth began, "upon investigation of the Goomba village I saw ten sets of Goomba footprints heading towards the Shy Guy Mountain area. Sheriff Todd, and I had previously been into one of the Goombas' homes, because we had heard some ruckus. The Goomba must have been faking a nightmare because he probably knew we heard him. Now looking back it was rather foolish of us to fall for Josh's trick seeing…"

"What?" bellowed the king in his rage. "You let that sneaky little leader of these Goombas go free? He has led boycott after boycott against us, and you didn't find that suspicious?" the king began to cool down. "Of course Goombas will never make it past Shy Guy Mountain they stand no chance. There is no need for panic General; forgive me for my outburst."

"No need to panic?" Toadsworth asked rhetorically. "It is obvious by far that we have pushed the Goombas beyond their breaking point. I fear rebellion your majesty. Josh is a smart Goomba; he wouldn't go through Shy Guy Mountain without a plan. I fear he seeks an alliance with the very powerful Koopa army."

"The Koopas have been extinct for twenty-five years!" Retorted King Toadstool.

"That is only a rumor," Toadsworth said. "Do not forget I fought in that battle. I commanded the armies. I know some Koopas got away. I know the prince who should now be King was able to flee along with some of the army. I was there I know what I saw. People refuse to believe me. They could very well survive on their own. They went off in the same direction that the Goombas headed off for hours ago; towards the only uninhabited place in this world that anyone knows of; a place where the weakened Koopa army could hide; the desert.

"Okay considering this worst case scenario what are our options?" Asked the king impatiently.

"Option A," began Toadsworth, "the option I endorse is giving equal rights to all Goombas. Or option B, which I strongly oppose, is prepare for war."

"Prepare for war," began the King. "And that is an order."

"With all due respect your majesty…"

"I said prepare for war damn it. I wont repeat myself again," the king said bitterly."

Toadsworth sighed, "As you wish, your travesty."

The King ignored the wise crack, and walked into his castle.

Toadsworth arrived at the training grounds of the toadstool army. Toads were lined up firing their poison mushroom cannons, or the cavalry on the back of Yoshis with swords in hand. They were far below average fighters, but loyal nonetheless.

Toadsworth picked up a megaphone, and raised it to the height of his mouth. He began, "May I have everybody's attention please." The training ground fell quiet, and Toadsworth continued, "A threat has arisen in our kingdom. I fear that we may soon be under the attack of a rebellion of Goombas. They do have valid reasons for their rebellion, and under normal circumstances I would side with them, however we need to defend the innocent people of this kingdom. We must stand together, and try to resolve this peacefully as possible. If we cannot make peace war is our answer. So I ask you: are you willing to fight in the defense of the civilians, so that they might live a better life?

A high-pitched chorus of yeses came from the army of toadstools.

"Then prepare yourselves my brothers in arms," Toadsworth began motivationally, "from here until war starts the training intensity becomes greater."

A loud high-pitched roar came from the army. They were ready, ready to fight.


	4. Unsuspected Ally

Chapter 4

Unpredicted Ally

Josh, and the nine other Goombas had made their way to the base of Shy Guy Mountain. The mountain was enormous, and it would certainly be a difficult hike. The sun was now visible in the sky. The birds were singing a song in the warm early morning sun. The dew on the grass was fresh off the trees.

"Alright guys we take a break and make breakfast here," Josh began. "We are going to need one-hundred percent vitality if we want to have a chance at making it through this mountain alive."

All the Goombas worked together to make breakfast. They made mushroom omelets with strips of bacon on the side. They then cleaned, and packed up everything they could use again.

"We shall begin the ascent on this mountain," declared Josh. "Stay close, and if your eyes catch a glimpse of any suspicious movement let the group know. Everybody follow my lead."

The Goombas began along the mountain trail. It was filled with steep altitude ascensions. They climbed up rocky ledges, and crossed shallow rapid streams. This was no problem for a Goomba. Goombas had adapted a long time ago to have great foot balance, and technique (substituting for their lack of arms). They had finally reached the most difficult part of the hike, crossing one of the tributaries of the mighty Blue Coin River. Unlike the last couple patches of water they had crossed this tributary was really fast, and deeper than what a Goomba could handle.

Josh didn't hesitate; he grabbed a rope from his bag. He made a knot in the rope, began twirling the rope in the air. He then made a swift motion to force it forwards, and lassoed a rock.

"It isn't exactly ideal," Josh admitted, "but it is the best thing we've got."

"Wow if only you had enough skill to grab a certain girl's hear with that," Larry laughed.

"I warned you," stated Grace annoyed as she pulled a frying pan out of her bag. "Now here is what you get." All of a sudden a metallic ping was heard (along with a loud girlish yell), and what was seen was even stranger, Larry flying from one side of the tributary to the other. Larry was face planted on impact with the ground.

"Darn in-laws," he muttered to himself. It took him a while to notice his location in relation with the others. He turned around, and saw the nine other Goombas on the other side of the tributary. "Hey I made it across!" Larry shouted triumphantly. He began to dance horribly (one might call him an embarrassment to all living things).

Josh saw this and hollered, "Hey, Larry I need you to pick up the rope from the rock, and pull me across. I'll do the rest from there. Got that?"

"Yeah I got that," he yelled annoyed back at Josh.

Larry un-lassoed the rock and Josh tied the rope around himself securely. "Ready," Josh hollered. Larry pulled quickly so that the swift current wouldn't exhaust him as much. He got Josh over to the other side. "Alright," Josh whispered breathlessly to himself "now just to get everybody else." He began to holler, "Alright I'm going throw this rope to the other side, and one of you will securely tie yourself up, and I will bring you safely across the tributary."

Josh threw the rope across the tributary to the other side. Each Goomba looked at one another to see who would volunteer to go first. One Goomba, named Jeff spoke out, "ladies first." as he motioned to Grace.

"Oh stop being a pansy," she retorted. "You're a man why don't you get brave."

"Hey it isn't easy I mean look it's dangerous," he said stating the obvious.

Grace pulled out her frying pan again and said, "It's your choice."

Jeff tied the rope around himself slightly embarrassed and allowed himself to be pulled across the tributary.

"Form a line," Josh hollered. "I don't want to wait all day for you guys to decide who goes first."

The seven other Goombas formed a line. Gerard was first in line, and a big hydrophobic Goomba. "Am I first?" He asked rhetorically.

"Nope," began his brother Bill. "Your just on the opposite side of the line from last. Here's your sign."

"Always a comedian," stated Gerard, tying the rope around himself. He began to sweat, and panic a little. With the help of Jeff Josh pulled Gerard across quickly as to not keep him petrified for to long.

"If your scared of a little water," Jeff began. "You might be a toadstool."

Even Gerard laughed at the comment. "What's that Jeff?" Joked Gerard. "I'll hit you so hard Grace might feel bad for you.

"Doubt it," hollered Grace.

Josh sighed. He had never seen such a misfit group in his life, but it was good chemistry wise. If they all hated each other it would be a lot harder. Josh was able to pull all the Goombas across to the other side. They would immediately continue on. Their efforts were set on not stopping until they reached the top of the mountain where it would be safest.

They were nearly at the summit when one Goomba named Walter made an acute observation. "Josh," said Walter cautiously. "There should be snow here. In fact there should have been snow starting about five hundred feet below this point. We are about one hundred feet from the summit. Something's really wrong."

"You bring up a good point," admitted Josh. "Something is definitely wrong. Keep your eyes pealed for Shy Guys. I have a really bad feeling about this."

The Goombas quickened their pace. The Snowline began only twenty feet from the summit. Once the Goombas reached the summit they were able to look down. Only about two hundred feet below them was an army of Shy Guy's in their bright red outfits, along with toadstools. They were setting up cannons powered by fire flowers.

"I think I know what happened to the snow," stated Walter.

"My question is, sense when are the Toadstools in alliance with the Shy Guys?" asked Josh.

"Since ten Goombas were reported to be heading toward Shy Guy Mountain," stated a deep voice from behind them.

The ten Goombas turned around to see a snowman behind them. Josh took a step back not recognizing if the Mr. Blizzard was friend or foe.

"Don't fret sir we are on your side," began the Mr. Blizzard. "Look if we r going to survive those cannons we need to work together."

Josh turned around to look at the fire cannons below. He pondered for a moment and then asked, "How many of you guys are left?"

"There is twenty seven of us," the Mr. Blizzard. "If we can gain some ground, and make more snow our numbers will increase. We can be spontaneously born just from snow."

"Great then I have an idea," Josh stated with confidence. "You guys need to stay in the snow. My friends, and I will make a large snowball, and roll it down. Once it reaches the elevation of the Shy Guys it should just break. That's when I need you guys to pop out, and attack. We will be on top of the snowball when it is finally made so we can assist."

"That is the craziest thing I have heard," Mr. Blizzard began, "but it is all we've got."

"Best of luck to you General," stated Josh.

"To you as well comrade," retorted the Mr. Blizzard as he went back in the snow.

"Lets get moving!" Commanded Josh.

The ten Goombas began making the snowball. They made it an oval shape so all ten of them could stand on it. It was rather large just the size they needed. There was still an average of a foot of snow from the mark of the summit to twenty feet below the summit. The Goombas mounted the oval and faced the opposite direction as their target, and began to walk forward. They picked up speed, and they were soon running. They hit the drop off point. The oval mass crashed right on top of the core of the opposing army. Shy Guys, and Toadstools alike began to flee in confusion. The cannons were now cooled. The Mr. Blizzards soon arose from the snow, and threw snowballs at the fleeing army. When the snowballs hit their targets the target immediately got caught in Ice, and froze to death.

The Goombas began their charge. When they caught up to the fleeing army they rammed and kicked their adversaries. Only a few were four or five Shy Guys along with about three Toadstools could flee to safety. All the rest were frozen, dead or severely wounded.

The wounded were treated, and held prisoner by the Blizzards. Josh saw the area where the one sided battle had taken place. It was a graveyard. A small proportion of what was yet to come. He soon wondered if this was the right choice after all.

"A tough thing war," began the Mr. Blizzard he had met before. "My name is Freedman by the way."

"My name is Josh," Josh stated, "and I know. I just wonder if this is the right choice. This is just a depressing sight and I just don't know." A tear rolled down his face. "It just seems so hypocritical, all we want is peace, and yet we need war to make peace."

"I can't tell you what is right or what is wrong," Freedman began. "All I know is that there must be somebody who could tell you the difference. That somebody has to have supreme knowledge beyond anything we know. I know He or She as the Judge. The Judge is supreme, and is always right, and wishes well for everyone. He or She loves us all. The Judge is Love. So wherever be the Judge there is love, and wherever love might be, the Judge is also. The Judge could tell you, but I can't. For the benefit of the people you love is what you must strive for, that is how you can please the Judge," Freedman paused, and began again, "within reason I mind you. If you think that this is better for the people you love, then the Judge will see to it as an act at least somewhat justified in His or Her eyes. For He or She acts only for what He or She loves. To act on love that is right. Never act out of hate. That's all I know."

"Thank you," Josh said without turning his head. "Your words are those of wisdom. I will remember them. I needed that," he said pulling out the letter he had written for Valerie. "I should have given this to her."

All of a sudden a strong breeze picked up blowing the envelope with the letter out of Goombas grab, and off into the air.

"That's not good I don't think," stated Goomba said half puzzled half disheartened.

Freedman put his hand on Josh's head and said, "I think the Judge heard your prayer."

Josh then looked at Freedman. Feeling a sense of friendship between them.

"Our people," Freedman began, "we are allies now. We will come to each other's assistance when we can. Is that a fair gesture?"

"Yes I believe that is," Josh affirmed extending his hand for a handshake.

Freedman felt honored and shook Josh's hand.

"Where are you off to next?" Freedman asked.

"To find the Koopas," Josh began "wherever the road takes us."


	5. The Desert

**I do not own the lyrics to the song _Freak Parade. _All rights belong to Big Keny, and John Rich of the disolved duo Big & Rich, and also by Warner Bros. **___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

Into the Desert

The Blizzards kept throwing snow around until they had recovered their losses. The Goombas dug in the snow until they had recovered the five fire flowers that powered the fire cannons. From there the Goombas had there lunch. Neatly prepared sandwiches. Each Goomba had a different type of sandwich. After they had finished eating they got ready to journey down the other side of the mountain.

"It's time we head out," Josh said.

All the Goombas got up to head out.

"If you guys are leaving," started Freedman, "then take these." He motioned to snowboards piled up on the mountain. If you take that trail that goes entirely strait at a forty-five degree angle downward you will make it to the base in no time. "

"Thank you," Goomba replied.

Freedman nodded his head as the Goombas mounted their snowboards. They lined up single file to head down the mountain. Josh went first, and the rest followed. Within ten minutes they had reached the base.

"Well that was fun if I do say so myself," said Larry

"Not to mention it saved us a lot of time and effort," Josh added. "Now we got to keep moving the hard part is over, and the desert isn't that far. It would be great if we could find the Koopas before night falls."

The others nodded in agreement, and moved out. They walked across a savanna that teamed with wildlife; including Yoshis.

"Be careful," stated Josh. "If they see us we are as good as dead."

After crossing the savanna they arrived in the desert. There were a lot of cacti, sand, and bones everywhere. One Goomba named Steve found himself fascinated with the bones.

"Look at all these bones," Steve started. "They appear to be those of Koopas. I think we've come to the right place, the one thing I am unsure of is whether there are any survivors." He went to pick up the cranium of one of the set of bones.

"Don't touch them!" Josh shouted. "If this was your graveyard you would want the courtesy of not being disturbed."

Steve jumped back. "Right," he said shamefully.

"You know what we need right now?" Bosephus asked as he pulled out his guitar. "We need a little music. You guys will all know the tune. This is dedicated to our great leader Josh."

Josh blushed because he knew what was coming.

"Ready," Bosephus started. "One, two three four."

He strummed the first chord and everybody but Josh started to sing while they continued forward.

Oh, somebody's got to be unafraid to lead the freak parade  
Somebody's got to be unafraid to lead the freak parade  
Oh, somebody's got to be unafraid to lead the freak parade  
To lead the freak to lead the freak to lead the freak parade

"Okay all let's pick up the tempo," hollered Bosephus.

Little did they know who was watching.

Behind a cactus lurked two Dry Bones, each with a radio in hand. They could hear every word to the song loud and clear.

"What do you make of these clowns Derek?" One Dry Bones asked.

"Umm I don't really know," replied Derek. What the hell is up with them anyway? They are like insane."

"Maybe we should just bring in Kelly to take care of them," the other one said, "I mean they are only Goombas after all. They will be easily taken care of."

"I agree," replied Derek as he put his radio to mouth level. "Come in BigBird010 this is Ca01 over."

"This is BigBird010 what's cooking down there," a screeching voice said over the radio.

"We got ten Goombas in our sights heading straight toward HQ from the east, I need you to take care of them," Derek said.

"Ten-four," replied the screechy voice.

To lead the freak to lead the freak to lead the freak parade,  
Hey!

"You guys are certainly freaks," replied Josh.

"And you love each and everyone of us," said Larry.

"I don't got much of a choice," replied Josh.

All of a sudden a shadow cast overhead. Josh looked up, and recognized the immediate danger. "It's a Klepto," Josh alarmed. "Get ready for a fight."

The Klepto made a quick dive at the Goombas. Josh jumped, and kicked the Klepto in the face. The Klepto made a heavy impact on the ground. Josh then ran towards it, and put his feet lightly around its neck. "If you don't wish to die I suggest you surrender," Josh said.

"I'm only acting on orders," the Klepto retorted.

"Whose orders?" Josh interrogated.

"Lord Bowser's orders to take orders from our desert scouts," admitted the Klepto.

"So the rumors are true," Josh began. "The Prince who is now King I am assuming survive the war along with some of the Koopa military. We aren't trying to invade, we come seeking assistance from his majesty."

Josh stepped off assuming that he was able to put reasoning to be considered into the Klepto's mind. The Klepto put a radio near his mouth. "Come in your Koopaness," the Klepto began. "This is BigBird010 over."

"This better be good," replied a harsh low scratchy voice.

"I've got ten Goombas here searching for some assistance from you," the Klepto began. "Do I have permission to bring them to HQ?"

"Permission granted," said the voice. "This should be very interesting. Get Birds01 through bird 09 to assist you to get them here quicker."

"Yes sir," replied the Klepto ending the radio call.

"BigBirds01 through 09 meet me down here immediately," began the Klepto. "Lord Bowser's orders make haste."

Within a minute ten more Kleptos arrived.

"Time to bring you guys to HQ," stated the Klepto.


	6. Joy and Fear

Chapter 6

Joy and Fear

Valerie was pacing back and forth in her hut. She was worried sick thinking about Josh. Josh had left without saying goodbye or even leaving a note. Of course he said he'd write her but its not like there is postal service out in the middle of nowhere. Of course maybe he figured that she was sleeping, and didn't want to wake her. Or maybe he overslept, and didn't have time to do much but get with everyone else going on the trip. Of course maybe he wasn't as into her as she was into him. Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe she was just a good friend.

No she couldn't think about that. What she should be concerned about was if all of the Goombas were okay. It was late afternoon around three o'clock. All of a sudden Valerie heard the sound of paper slide under her door. She looked at a pink envelope that had made its way under her door.

She walked toward the envelope, and picked it up. She saw that it was addressed to her from Josh. She quickly opened her door to see if she could see him out there. There was no sign of Josh anywhere.

"Humph that's odd," she puzzled. "How does he make connections so quickly? I mean its almost like he knows everybody in this world."

She sat down to open the envelope sealed by a fire flower sticker. She pulled the letter out, and read it. After reading it she let it drop to the floor. "He does love me," she started. "Its all right here in this one letter. It's almost like a dream."

Valerie walked over to her radio, and turned it on. She loved music. When she was happy there was nothing better for her to do than just dance, and sing long with the music. She could imagine anything she wanted, there were no more troubles no more fears; just happiness, and she could imagine her with Josh just doing what they wanted together.

"I wonder if Josh is a good singer," she questioned herself. "Why does it matter? Actually it doesn't. I don't care. It would be a plus though. Valerie cool yourself it isn't like you've done anything with him yet, he just admitted he loved you. That's all. First you've got to tell him how you feel. Then you got to wait for him to return, and from there let things play out. She paused. "Why am I talking to myself? She sighed, "I've got issues."

All of a sudden there was a series of three knocks on the door.

"Coming," she hollered as she hid the envelope, and the letter in her neatly made bed. She opened the door. It was General Toadsworth at the door.

"Oh can I help you General?" Valerie asked nervously.

"Well maybe Miss," he began.

"Please do come in General," she said abruptly hoping that this would be a friendly chat.

"Why thank you," Toadsworth said as he walked into the hut, and took a seat at the table.

"So what seems to be your business General?" Valerie asked.

"Well it seems that ten Goombas have slipped off in the same direction towards Shy Guy Mountain, and we are wondering if you knew anything about it," Toadsworth stated.

"What makes you so sure that I would know about it General?" She asked trying to hide her emotions.

"Well not just you, but any of the remaining Goombas. Everyone is being asked by us," Toadsworth stated.

"With all due respect General I know this is your interrogation, but who are you representing when you say "us?"" Valerie questioned. "Are you saying us as in your people or as in his majesty considering himself more than one person due to the fact that he feels he represents the whole damn kingdom?"

"Keep your voice down please Miss for the sake of your own safety," Toadsworth said concerned. "It is true that I am acting on his orders, but it is for the safety of the people I hold close."

"It wouldn't take much for even just one of you to overthrow him," She started. "Without you Toadstools he has nothing."

"I would have considered that a while ago," Toadsworth said. "If we fight him now though it isn't just an attack on him it is an attack on his daughter who happens to be kind young lady."

"So you'd rather would make an attack on the thousands of Goombas who have not rebelled, and tried to keep peace despite being oppressed," Valerie added. "It seems rather hypocritical to me."

"So I take it that even if you knew what was going on you wouldn't tell me." Toadsworth stated.

"Just like you act on behalf of the safety of the people you hold closest, I act on the behalf of the people I hold closest," she said.

"Very well," Toadsworth started. "You know this isn't what I want. You've brought up some very good points, and despite the fact that this will be behind the kings back you deserve it." Toadsworth picked up his radio, "Attention all Toadstools do not take prisoners as instructed prior," he started. "If a Goomba wishes to not comply with the demands simply just walk out. That's an order."

Valerie looked up at the General. She was astounded at his action, but at the same time most grateful. "Thank you," she said graciously.

"Consider this the debt owed to you," Toadsworth began. "Because that's is the most I can do." Toadsworth walked out and closed the door.

Valerie couldn't understand. All of this was so complicated. She knew that this was no easier on the poor General as it was on her. Nothing was right, but she knew that one day everything would work out. It had to; it just had to.

She then remembered Josh's letter. She hurried, and pulled it out from under her covers. She then took out a piece of paper to write a reply.

_5/5_

_Dear Josh,  
Upon reading your letter it came as a surprise to me to find you stating your fondness of me. To tell the truth this feeling is the same of that I have for you. I wish you luck on your journey, and I pray that you return safely my love. I am anxious to see you again.  
Love always,  
Valerie A. Goombetta_

Valerie folded the letter neatly, and placed it in a brown envelope, sealing it with a power star sticker. She went outside, and found herself puzzled. "Wait how do I send this to him?" Valerie asked. "Next time I better be ready so whatever brings the mail can bring this to him. That Josh is so thoughtful, but sometimes he doesn't think. I mean who tells someone to deliver a letter, and not have the carrier bring a reply back?" She sighed, "Silly boy."


	7. Bowser

**I am aware of how to spell the word Colonel. I just figured with the Koopas that everything that makes the K sound will always begin with K in their language. **

Chapter 7

Bowser

The ten Kleptos had brought the Goombas to a castle in a hidden location in the desert. The castle was made of stone. There was a moat of lava around it. A wooden bridge served as the platform to cross from one side of the moat to the other. The Kleptos landed just outside the stone castle walls. Two Boomerang Brothers stood at the gate watching for unauthorized intruders. They opened the gates upon seeing the Kleptos with the Goombas.

"You may enter," one Boomerang Brother said.

Josh, and the rest of the Goombas demounted the Kleptos, and walked through the gate, and across the bridge. They walked up to the castle door, and were noticed by a Koopa Troopa. He had a band on his left arm that said "Kolonel Karl".

"You must be the guests we've been expecting," the Koopa Troopa said. "My name is Kolonel Karl, I am the head of the Koopa Troopa division of Lord Bowser's military."

"Pleased to meet you," Josh began. "I am Josh, head of the Goomba oppression resistance against the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Pleasure," Karl stated. "Lord Bowser is interested in what you have to offer. Follow me." Karl opened the door after putting a pass code in. Josh noticed the numbers pressed: 5464.

They entered the castle, and headed up a flight of stairs. At the end of the flight of stairs was a wooden door. Karl knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a low rough voice (the one Josh had heard over the Klepto's radio call to the Koopa King).

Karl opened the door, and motioned the ten Goombas into the room. The Goombas walked in. They continued walking until they reached what appeared to be a throne. The throne had three chairs. The one in the center was big and obviously meant for a king. It had a shadowed figure sitting in it. The shadowed figure opened his noticed the figures walking in. "Ah yes," he began. "The Goombas I have been waiting eagerly for. Please come in do not feel shy. My name is Bowser, I am the King of the Koopas."

"I am Josh," Josh began, "head of the Goomba oppression resistance against the Mushroom Kingdom. We come seeking your assistance."

"So I hear," replied Bowser. "What are you requesting assistance in my boy?"

"We have decided to wage war against the Mushroom Kingdom," he began. "There is no way that just a bunch of Goombas can take on the Mushroom Kingdom, and all of its allies such as the Yoshis. What we are requesting is assistance from your army your majesty. We would greatly appreciate it if you would join us to help fight this war."

"I see," Bowser began. "Have you gathered any allies on your trip here?"

"We did your majesty," Josh admitted. "We are allies with the Blizzards."

"Ah practically immortal allies," Bowser inquired. "As long as H2O is in Earth's atmosphere they are still technically alive." He paused for a moment, "We have something in common my friend. We have both suffered to the hands of the Mushroom Kingdom. I will gladly join you. Of course what is in it for us? Revenge is great, but I'm looking for something more."

Josh pulled out the power star. "Is this good enough for you your majesty?" Josh asked.

"Well I'll be," Bowser started. "A power star. I haven't seen one of those for a long time. This one is rather large compared to the power stars I am used to seeing. I think we have a deal Josh. I'll even throw in some extra stuff for you. That Klepto who brought you up here; her name is Kelly; she is now your mail carrier. I'm sure there is someone you will want to write to. After all you will be away from home for so long. War doesn't take a short period of time."

"Thank you your majesty," Josh said as he bowed in respect.

"Karl," Bowser called.

"Yes sir," replied Karl.

"Prepare our armies, we declare war on the Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow," Bowser ordered.

"Yes sir!" Karl said enthusiastically.

"We've got two letters to send immediately," Josh said. He grabbed two letters out of his sack. He immediately ran down to Kelly. "Kelly," Josh started. "I need you to deliver both of these envelopes to Ms. Valerie Goombetta in the Goomba village of the Mushroom Kingdom immediately."

"Consider it done," she screeched taking the envelopes, and flying off into the distance.

"This is going to be hell I know it," Josh reminded himself.


	8. Battle Lines Drawn

Chapter 8  
Battle Lines Drawn

Dusk had settled on the desert, and the sun was blood red sinking in the sky. Its color foreshadowing the events of what the evening had in store. The temperature began to fall in the desert. The sand appeared to be a mix of orange, and red.

Kelly flew quickly knowing how dangerous it would get once the desert crossing was done. There was the savanna, which was inhabited by Yoshis, then the lower mountain area, which was under the control of Shy Guys. Kelly reached the savanna area, and ascended for stealth.

A regiment of training Yoshis was swiftly moving through the tall, and thick savanna grass. The leader was a green Yoshi with nothing special in particular about him. Everyone just referred to him as Yoshi. He was in training to become an officer, and Commanding Officer of a regiment. He was confident, and intelligent, and passing the test with flying colors.

He turned around to see a Klepto flying high, and fast. Knowing that Kleptos never came as far as the savanna Yoshi knew there was trouble. "Intruder in the air!" Yoshi warned. The regiment was filled with Yoshis who have been officers, and taken the test already. They looked up to see the intruder in the skies.

"All right Yoshi," began a different green Yoshi who was head of the Yoshi military. "You've done great but I need to take over from here, this isn't part of the test. Everybody eggs in the air!" the Yoshi commanded.

Immediately Yoshi, and the rest of the Yoshis had five eggs to throw. They began throwing the eggs from the ground.  
************************************************************************

Kelly looked down to see eggs being thrown at her. "Aw crap," she muttered under her breath. She began her evasive maneuvers, dodging left, and right, and began diving to pick up speed. Once she had passed out of their range she began her ascent again to make it over the mountain.  
The sun had finally fallen by the time Klepto had crossed the mountain. There was a waxing crescent moon shining in the night sky, along with the whole gamut of stars in the universe, illuminating the night with a beautiful luster. Kelly kept flying, and finally reached the Goomba village. Kelly then flew down to where Valerie's house was according to the address on the envelope. Kelly used her beak to knock on the door.

Valerie was just staring blankly at the envelope that contained the letter Josh had written her, with only the light of a single lantern. All of a sudden she heard a tap at the door. "Coming," she said surprised. She ran to the door with her lantern in hand, and opened the door. Outside was a Klepto with the possession of two envelopes.

"Ms. Valerie Goombetta I presume," stated the Klepto.  
"Why yes," Valerie replied back.

"These are for you from Josh," Kelly stated.  
"Why thank you," she said. "Could you bring this to him for me," she asked?

"Sure," Kelly said. "You might want to start getting the other Goombas out of here immediately, starting with the ones that are capable of fighting. War is inevitable. It starts tomorrow, that's one of those is about."

Valerie opened the first letter, which told about the battle on the mountain, and read it quickly. She then immediately opened the second one, which had the declaration of war. "I need to get everybody out of here immediately," she said concerned. "Thank you for your services, now hurry, and get out of here before hell brakes loose."

"Of course," Kelly stated. She then flew up, and away.  
Valerie rushed out of her house to awaken the Goomba community shouting, "Josh has succeeded in his efforts we must get out of here quickly, word will reach the King in due time, make haste! Men capable of fighting are asked to leave immediately, and others are to be used as distractions to the Toadstool forces to be arrested while the capable fighters escape let's get moving!"

The village came alive as a massive amount of Goombas prepared to fulfill their assigned duties.

Toadsworth sat in his office at his computer awaiting a report on soldiers that had mysteriously gone missing from his military. He had not assigned any Toadstool anywhere other than the training grounds. The only reason that they would have gone anywhere is if someone went over his head, or if the King had taken them without asking advice first. All of a sudden, the King himself flung Toadsworth's door open.

"Well general, you lost 37 troops today at Shy Guy Mountain at the hands of Blizzards, and ten Goombas led by Josh," he began. "I warned you those Goombas were dangerous, and now that only three of your troops of the assigned survived how does…"

"What the hell were they doing out there in the first place your majesty?" Toadsworth asked outraged. The only reason they are dead is because you started this fight! Now I suppose I have to be the one to defend you! Well guess what I don't have much of a choice now! Get the hell out, and let me do my job you moron!" He threw his cane at the King, and the King closed the door swiftly enough to avoid being struck.

Toadsworth sighed, and walked over to his cane, and picked it up. He walked over to the secretary's office where a very young Toadstool secretary by the name of Toad was working diligently.

"Hand me the thing that makes me speak over the loud speaker thing," Toadsworth said.

Toad immediately handed him the phone. Toadsworth held the button down, and began his announcement.

"Red alert, red alert, inevitable threat to security. Battle stations everyone, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill." Toadsworth walked out to meet with Todd. He needed to make him the head of a regiment that would surround the Goomba Village.

Toadsworth was running now, and saw Todd in the castle main hall. "Todd go and lead regiment six to their area, I need you to lead the attack," Toadsworth said.  
"Yes sir," Todd said as he went out to the area where he would begin his new role.

The whole entire Toadstool army was armed, and ready, and the race began.

The Goombas capable of fighting made a scramble for the Shy Guy Mountain area, while women, and those incapable of fighting made a scramble for the castle grounds to set up a distraction. They arrived as a regiment led by Todd crossed the bridge out of the castle. The Goombas bowed their heads as a sign of surrender.

"All right it looks like we have a lot of prisoners to take," Todd said. "Lets bring them in."

Toadsworth came out to evaluate the situation. "Darn it," he said as he approached Todd. "You know this was a distraction," Toadsworth stated.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Todd said. "It was either this or risk losing getting these guys, and possibly not getting the ones we were looking for anyway, and these Goombas getting away as well."

"I know," Toadsworth sighed. "Well we are in for a big war."

"Bigger than you know," Valerie said as a Toadstool began to take her away. "This is for you general," she said handing Toadsworth the Declaration of war signed by Bowser the Koopa King, and Josh.

Todd, and Toadsworth looked at each other, and knew that the world wouldn't be the same for a long, long time.


End file.
